


Scars

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Marauders' Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A story of rediscovery, told through a series of five drabbles, wherein Sirius and Remus discuss and explore each other's physical scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was my first-ever Remus/Sirius, dedicated to my darling Copper_Beech, on the occasion of her birthday (2005). Had I but world enough and time (and bunnies), I would have written her twenty-eight drabbles, instead of only five.  


* * *

"... And this one?"

 

A long pause was followed by a slow, audible exhalation. "You know I can't remember them all."

 

Another silence stretched out. Grey eyes looked woundedly into yellow, then turned away to follow the finger that traced a crevice of marred flesh over a bony shoulder blade.

 

"Neither can I," replied Sirius.

 

Remus reached back to grasp his hand. "I know you would have been there," he said quietly. "I know you wanted to be there, every day of those twelve years."

 

He kissed each finger in turn, then added, "I missed you, too," in a softer tone.

 

***

 

"I know this one."

 

"You bloody well _should_. You're the one who gave it to me."

 

Sirius took Remus's lower lip gently between his teeth, teasing with his tongue before releasing. "I had no way of knowing that James would surprise us at that exact moment." His expression was an enticing mixture of mischief and remorse.

 

"You never were sorry, were you?" Remus challenged.

 

"For biting you, no," answered Sirius. "For getting caught, not really."

 

"For sinking your teeth right through my lip in your surprise when our best mate walked in?"

 

Sirius grinned disarmingly. "Maybe a little," he conceded.

 

***

 

"I've never seen that one before."

 

Sirius jumped, pulling his shirt closed over his chest. He refused to meet Remus's eyes.

 

"Did I ... ?" Remus began tentatively.

 

When he didn't answer, Remus crossed to him, taking his face in both hands.

 

"It was the night Wormtail escaped, wasn't it? When I didn't take the potion, and changed?"

 

Sirius pulled his face away, nodding unwillingly. "I never wanted you to see."

 

Remus's heart gave a tight squeeze, from the accustomed guilt and the very unaccustomed feeling of being loved. He lay his hand gently over the hidden mark.

 

"Thank you," he said.

 

***

 

"Remember when I finally asked you?"

 

Remus stretched out into a sunbeam that lay lazily across the rumpled sheets. "Hmm?"

 

"When I finally found the nerve to ask you. About the scars."

 

He offered Sirius a wryly arched eyebrow. "I don't remember you ever suffering from a lack of nerve," he pointed out.

 

"Do you remember?" insisted Sirius.

 

Remus rolled halfway onto him in slow motion.

 

"Don't be daft. Of course I remember. I told you to get out of it, and you wouldn't."

 

Sirius grinned and kissed his chin.

 

Remus chuckled. "Have I ever thanked you, by the way?"

 

***

 

Sirius brushed the pads of his fingers, lightly, over the exposed skin. His eyes were full of wonder.

 

"A spot I never hit," commented Remus quietly, catching the fingers and sucking them, one by one, into his mouth.

 

Sirius grinned at him wickedly and pressed his lips against the small patch of unscarred skin on Remus's side. He sucked in, grazing his teeth and leaving a trail of hot, red marks.

 

"Hey!" exclaimed Remus.

 

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius explained simply as his curious mouth explored further downward.

 

Remus let out a feral groan. Sirius smiled through his teeth, and continued.


End file.
